Hidden Hearts: A Finn Harries Romance
by xTheBoyOnFire
Summary: When up-and-coming YouTube sensation Brynden meets Finn Harries, the boy he's ceaselessly pined over on the Jacksgap channel, at VidCon, a confrontation leads to a kiss, which causes both boys to question how they truly feel. In attempt to keep their romance a secret, one will find refuge in another's bed, while the other will break under the pressure. Finn/OC (boyxboy); Rated: M
1. Concealed

**"Chapter One: Concealed"**

* * *

><p>SCREAMS ECHOED IN THE OTHER ROOM. A large group of teenage girls and boys had gathered in the makeshift auditorium behind barricades. Their piercing cries currently boomed through the room, echoing back to those of us waiting eagerly just off-stage.<p>

YouTubers.

A collection of video and vlogging enthusiasts from all over the country gathered here in Anaheim, California for VidCon.

Currently Marcus Butler, Joe Sugg, and Caspar Lee were booked for their annual meet-and-greet. My name should be called soon to join them, along with a few other YouTubers, some late, some having arrived too early. We waited for what seemed like seconds before our names were called out through large speakers, before the roar of the crowd erupted, engulfing the auditorium into a flux of cries, screams, and shrieks.

One by one our names were called: Brynden, Jim Chapman, Connor Franta, Tyler Oakley, and a handful of others. When we arrived on stage, I couldn't help but smile as I waved to the masses. _They're here for us_, I reminded myself coolly.

I took a seat beside Joe Sugg, heaving a large bough of nerves in a gust of breath. I couldn't believe I was here, much less sitting beside some of the biggest YouTubers in the entire world!

In my excitement and paranoia, I happened to miss the question thrown my way. I eagerly looked at the audience with a blank face, noticing the fellow YouTube sensations peering over at me in unison. Luckily, the adolescent teen proceeded to ask her question again. I noticed her standing toward he far right of the room, her hair dark, wearing a nice black sundress perfect for California's "tropical" weather.

"How excited are you to be sitting next to Joe Sugg right now? Did you ever think that starting a YouTube account would result in such a large fanbase and success?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm still letting it soak in!" I began, before a little bought of laughter and the crowd went crazy. I considered myself a good-looking guy, but nothing like those sitting beside me, but the fans seemed to think otherwise. "To answer your question, no, I never imagined I'd be at VidCon sitting next to Joe Sugg, who smells amazing might I add," and with a wink to the crowd, the girls went wild. I'm pretty sure one or two girls in the front row blacked-out.

"Not so bad yourself," Joe chimed in. He gave me a little nudge with his shoulder and we both laughed it off as the commentator began calling more fans for questions. To my surprise, he stopped mid-speech to announce that we had "two special late-arrivals that would undoubtedly be cause for celebration."

Each one of us looked at each other in surprise, some shaking heads, others grinning coyly.

"Presenting Jack & Finn Harries, better known under the pseudonym 'Jacksgap'" he announced with a shrill of excitement in his voice.

I felt my heart literally sink out of my chest. Before long, I felt my throat dry up, and the need for air became severely intense. The Harries Twins had always been my favorites, and I had a peculiar interest in Finn. So when the two boys came into view, I almost began screaming and thrashing like one of the infamous crazed fangirls.

I watched as the boys waved to the crowd, bowed, and walked over toward us on the platforms. If anxiety hadn't completely overcome me, it certainly did when Finn Harries plopped down beside me on the platform with a quick "Hey, mate."

"We're lucky to have Jacksgap with us today," Tyler Oakley proclaimed, before standing to take-over as interviewer for the latter half of the event.

The rest of the afternoon was a blur. Between answering questions, meeting fans, signing autographs, and trying desperately to steer clear of Finn in order to keep my mind straight, I was absolutely knackered. Before long, I was on my way back to the hotel where I could rest and maybe enjoy the hot tub a little before starting everything over tomorrow. I have two meet-and-greets, a signing, and an interview alongside Marcus Butler and Zoella tomorrow.

Much to my surprise, however, when I arrived back at the hotel I could see that many of the YouTubers were in the lobby. They were gathered in a group, lounging on burgundy and brown chairs. In between the "armada," I could see a grinning Finn who cheekily had his hand around the waist of an unrecognizable YouTuber. _I'll have to ask around_, I told myself.

I marched up to the group, who immediately erupted into an excited mass of howls and screeches. I heard Jim Chapman holler out "If it isn't the man, himself," followed by Joe's "Yo Brynden, that was sick!"

I smiled shyly, noticeably aware of Jack and Finn's intense glares on me. When I caught Jack's eye, he edged out of his seat and marched over.

"The name's Jack, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand.

"I already knew that," I began nervously, obvious embarrassment in my tone as I realized what I was saying far too late. "I mean, who doesn't know about Jacksgap." The group laughed, and I caught a few weird glances, but I brushed it off and introduced myself.

"Brynden. I make weekly videos about a wide-variety of genres, anywhere from conservation to the latest craze or challenge. I've done a few collabs with Marcus, Zoella, and Connor."

"Man, I know who you are," Jack replied between laughter. My face must have immediately gone red, because Marcus and Jim stood-up anxiously and changed the conversation.

"Is everyone in for dinner tonight?" Jim asked. Marcus chimed in next with "Before anyone suggests it: there's no Nandos." A few people laughed, and I took the moment to take a quick glance in Finn's direction. He was still sitting down in the same chair as when I'd first arrived, though the mysterious girl had disappeared. His gaze was focused directly on Grace Helbig when she suggested we go to a place called "Baci di Firenze Trattoria." I'd never heard of it, as I'm from Canada, but Mamrie Hart said the pasta was always delicious.

In the span of an hour or so, we'd decided that we'd eat there, diverged into smaller groups (I left on my own), went back to our hotel rooms to change and throw on something appealing, and headed for the restaurant. Crowds of girls screamed and banged up against the limo as we pulled off into the sunset.

* * *

><p>Dinner was amazing. I'd had a vegetarian-style Linguine Tetrazzini with garlic bread. I couldn't have made a better choice. It was now around half-eleven, and we'd planned to break into the pool in the courtyard. It closed at ten, the hot tub closing around eleven, so we'd have to climb the fence to get in. Before long, however, we were over the fence, swim trunks in tow, girls already basking in the warm water of the hot tub.<p>

Marcus and Caspar started a competition to see who could create the biggest splashes, while Connor, Tyler, and Troye headed for the sauna. Jim, Joe, the Twins, and I decided we'd go swimming.

As I jumped into the water, expecting it to be warm from the hot weather or artificially heated, I immediately regretted it. The water was freezing. It made sense considering how hot it was during the day – guests would need the relief from the humidity.

I swam along with the other guys; Mamrie Hart came over with Zoella carrying a bunch of beers.

"I'll take two," Joe stated cheekily. I watched as the other guys each took one in-hand, so I did the same. Eventually the girls and guys started intermixing: some headed for the Jacuzzi, others headed for the sauna, some staying in the pool, others for the slide, and some for their rooms.

I decided that it would be best to hang around in the pool for a little to see what all would happen. To my surprise, I made the right decision.

"Hey." The voice was quite deep, mixed with a British accent, and shallow breaths. It could have been anybody, but it wasn't just anyone. It was Finn.

"Oh, hey," I said, excited yet confused. He had seemingly avoided me all day, or at least hadn't bothered to talk to me since the panel this afternoon. Even during supper, he had sat directly beside me, but spent most of his time texting or talking with Jack. They were inseparable.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Finn. I make videos with my brother on our chann—"

"Trust me, Finn, I know who you are. I'm Brynden." Thankfully, the reply didn't sound as creepy this time. It actually felt natural. I took a moment to look around. I guess I didn't notice but basically everyone had exited the pool and could now be seen laughing, drinking, and splashing in the hot tub. _A small number must have gone back to their rooms too_, I thought.

"Don't feel like joining the others?" Finn inquired, a small grin rising to show those beautiful teeth of his. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight; they reflected the water in the mesmerizing green of his irises. His hair, now dripping from being soaked underwater, was now messily overturned to his left side.

"It's just been a long day, but I wasn't exactly ready to call it a night," I replied with a chuckle. I'm so nervous. This is Finn Harries. _Not only is he beautiful and funny, but he's half-naked_, I reminded myself.

"Glad you stayed out longer," he said softly. He turned around to look at the others, before turning back to face me, blowing a bit of water out of his mouth. "You're Canadian, right? This must be a completely different kind of weather for you. I mean, isn't it winter up there?"

"I could say the same for you and the other Brits," I laughed. "And how'd you know? Did my 'accent' give it away?" I teased.

"I watch your videos all the time when I'm in England," he admitted. I could feel my jaw drop, but I managed to recover but giving him a smile that showed my obvious content.

"Should we go and join the others?"

"Yeah, might as well," Finn replied.

I started swimming over to the others, but Finn turned around in his wake, sending a gush of water at me, before saying, "you up for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Couldn't imagine anything better." I smiled, my cheeks immediately growing red. I had to act cool, and not screw this up. He was inviting me to breakfast, not back to his room.

"Thought you guys were going to become part-fish," Jack teased.

"Yeah, what the hell were you two talking about anyways?" Tyler asked, studying both our faces.

"Just getting to know each other," Finn answered for me. He gave me a cool smile, and proceeded to jump in next to Tyler in the water.

"So what are you guys up too?" I asked.

"We're playing Questions/Truth as you Canadians call it," Joe said with mixed laughter and torment.

"Finny, you're up," Jack chanted. Once, twice, a third time.

"Alright, Finn, simple question: who do you find the most fit here?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to have to go with Brynden," he replied. There was silence. Then there were hollers and large boughs of laughter.

"Come on, mate, seriously! Who do you fancy?" Marcus taunted.

With a cheeky laugh, Finn turned to Zoella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. The boys erupted into a fit of laughter and chanting. Joe looked upset. His obvious discomfort expressed what I began to feel inside. I watched as the boys huddled around Finn and were patting his back while Zoe dashed to join the other girls in the sauna.

I knew I was being stupid. It was only a day since I'd first met Finn, but in some distant universe I feel like I know him. Maybe it's because of the videos he posts with his brother on Jacksgap, or maybe there was something there. But now, I know that I'm absolutely mistaken.

With a few small goodbyes and the final swig of my beer, I jumped off the ledge of the hot tub and started trekking for my room. The gate was now open, so I could easily leave the courtyard without potentially breaking something from climbing the fence and plummeting to the rocky ground. I managed to make my way across the courtyard, past the lobby, and toward the beach where my hotel room was, when I heard footsteps behind me. Running, to be precise.

I turned to see Finn. He had somehow managed to change into his black skinny jeans and navy blue t-shirt with black flip-flops. He's participated in marathons and cycling before, so it was to no surprise that he wasn't out of breath when he finally made it down to the beach.

"Why'd you leave?" he asked, his gorgeous green eyes carefully exploring my own blue ones.

"I'm just really tired, and tomorrow's going to be a big day, so I figured I'd get some sleep. Besides, it's half-three in the morning," I replied, heartbroken at how today's events had played out. I had just met the guy of my dreams, the reason for my start on YouTube, and the guy I'd been pinning after for three years. _And I was blowing him off out of what…jealousy? _

"If I upset you back there, I didn't mean too, it was all just a cheeky gimmick," Finn said, worried. He looked cute when he was upset. "Are we still okay for breakfast at least?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said, before shuffling in my pocket to try and find the keycard for the door.

"I hope your not trying to be the typical key shuffling girl at the door on a first date," Finn said quietly.

I turned to ask why he would say something like that, only to find his lips directly on mine, his hand coming up to rest on the side of my face. He weaved his fingers in-between my hair for a split-second before pulling himself off of the door and me.

"Or else I'd have to do that," Finn replied, before taking off. The last I could see of him was his tight black skinny jeans; racing up the beach with sand accumulating on the cuffs of his ankles.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Hope you all enjoyed it! Please let me know if you'd like to read more by dropping a comment below or favouriting the story! Thanks so much, have a great week.<strong>

***The information, products, names, and places are all used in a fictitious and narrative-based form for the purpose of literary entertainment for others. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only and none of the above or subsequent writings intend to criticize or provide real accounts of any YouTubers actions.***


	2. Gemini

**"Chapter Two: Gemini"**

* * *

><p>I WOKE WITH A START. Turning to look at the clock on the nightstand, I noticed that it was half-seven in the morning. I turned back to face the ceiling, before heaving a large sigh and then rummaging the sheets as I regrettably pulled myself from their warmth. I had left the window open last night in the midst of everything that had happened with Finn, and it had significantly cooled overnight.<p>

_Finn!_ I thought panicked. Memories from the night before flooded into my mind: Italian dishes, chlorinated pools, and the undeniable, unbelievable, and unforgettable _kiss_. I felt a rush of warmth pool into my cheeks, as I relived the last few moments with Finn:

_His lips directly on mine, his hand coming up to rest on the side of my face. His lips tasted like strawberries from the Daiquiri he had been drinking by the pool earlier, cool and perfectly moist. He weaved his fingers in-between my hair for a split-second, enough to send my senses into overload. He managed to give my bottom lip a playful bite with his flawlessly white teeth, before pulling away._

"_Or else I'd have to do that," Finn replied, before taking off. The last I could see of him was his tight black skinny jeans; racing up the beach with sand accumulating on the cuffs of his ankles._

I let out a yowl, shaking away my thoughts, as the cold water eased onto my skin as I entered the shower. The shower was quite large, with misted glass that sliced its way through the middle, masking my stark-naked body. Luckily the water warmed until it pelted over my skin with dazzling arrays of drops and streaks. I began to get carried away with my thoughts again, so much so that I lost track of time.

_I'm going to be late!_ I hissed under my breath. Quickly turning the stainless steel handles of the shower until the water ceased to fall, I began to dry myself with a dark blue towel. My favorite color, I noted. Patting myself dry and stepping out into the bathroom foyer, I began to brush my teeth with Sensodyne Whitening toothpaste. While brushing my teeth, I reached over to apply some deodorant and some CK cologne. I quickly foraged for a good pair of boxer briefs, skinny dark wash blue jeans, a pair of black toms, a black t-shirt, and a silver necklace. I slid some of my bracelets onto my wrist that I'd received from fans for today's events. I threw some gel into my hair, spiking up the front, before messing it around to look like I'd just woke up but made a small effort. I didn't want Finn thinking that I'd gone over and above for just a breakfast between friends. _Were we friends?_ I asked myself.

I made sure to grab my wallet, the hotel keycard, and some sunglasses, before heading out toward the lobby. I could smell the beach before I could see it. It was, of course, just outside my hut. I smiled; looking at the waves roll in as some surfers ran down to catch the latest swells. Passing by the pools, I continued toward the center of the resort, toward the breakfast buffet.

The resort was beautiful – much better than the weather in Canada currently – and the workers were very kind and attentive to our needs. I walked past some screaming girls who waited just outside the hotel lobby, and rushed toward the breakfast buffet. When I stepped through the doors, I looked around to see that there were only a few couples and families that had come down. I checked my watch and seen that it was just after eight. I was escorted to a seat where I checked my phone for texts. I had a few from Zoe, though the rest were from my friends back home.

I figured I'd just relax and check twitter for any notifications. _Too many_, I thought. I retweeted a few tweets, favourited others, and replied to some direct messages.

"All right?" I heard someone mutter. I looked up from my phone to see a very sleepy Finn. He'd actually dressed really nice, as per usual, but I could tell that he was exhausted. We had only managed to sleep for a few hours after such a long day yesterday, so I didn't blame him. I was tired, myself, actually.

"Good morning, Finn," I replied with a smile. I gave a nod toward the food, and Finn eagerly said "Yeah, mate!"

"Did you sleep well?" The question came out almost pre-thought. I wanted to make conversation really badly, but I was so flustered that that was the best that I could muster up in the time between getting out of my chair and walking over toward the buffet of fruits and pancakes.

" I was bladdered last night, mate. Slept worse than a dog," Finn replied. I winced a little at the statement, worried that perhaps he'd only kissed me out of intoxication. Maybe he doesn't even remember? Who knows how drunk he was? The questions circled around in my mind as I filled the rest of my plate in silence.

"Did you have a good time last night, at least?" I asked before sitting down.

"Mate, it was the dog's bollocks! I was chuffed to bits until now. My head feels like it's been put through the ringer," Finn confessed. I stared at him in confusion.

"The…dog's…bollocks?" My face contorted as I tried to understand its connotations. I'd never heard of that saying before, nor had it ever been used in Canada or the States.

"Basically, the party was amazing," Finn corrected, and I just sipped on my chocolate milk.

As Finn sliced his way through his crepe, I admired his beautiful brown hair, short on the sides but lengthy on the top. I also managed to take a peek at those beautiful green eyes as they looked up to meet my gaze every so often, followed by a cheeky grin.

"Are you going to eat?" Finn asked, curiously.

"I'm actually kind of full already," I admitted with a little laugh. Finn smiled, nearly done his plate.

"Finn…can I ask you something?" He looked surprised as the words slipped out of my mouth. Then, his expression changed to one of worry. But he laughed, almost nervously, and then told me that I could ask him anything. "It's about last night. Well, specifically, it's about the—"

"Kiss?" Finn interjected.

"Yes," I admitted, sure of a blush reddening my cheeks. I was a bundle of nerves and embarrassment, myself. I didn't know whether or not Finn recalled last nights events or if he did and was attempting to forget about it. But I wanted to know. I knew it was early and there was so much we had to do today, but I want to get this out-of-the-way. So I nodded again, as Finn took a small sip of his orange juice.

"I've really done myself in, haven't I?" Finn said. I was going to respond, but it seems that his question is rhetorical because he begins to continue. "I mean…it's a real dog's dinner." I stare again, but this time he corrects himself. "I've made a mess of things."

"Do you regret it?" I asked, a sadness tingeing my voice. I cleared my throat before taking another sip of my chocolate milk, watching as some of the other YouTubers entered the room: Jim, Tanya, Joe, Zoe, and Jack.

"Hey mates!" I hollered out, breaking the tension between us. Finn eagerly turned around to look at the incoming crowd.

"You're really becoming a real Brit, aren't you Brynden?" Jim teased, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it over to our small table.

"Now he just needs the accent," Zoe commented, her hair as beautiful as ever.

I watched as Jack pull up a chair beside Finn, and nudged his shoulder, hands raised. I think I see him mouth, "Where the hell have you been?" I glimpse a very uncomfortable Finn immediately morph into his usual cheeky self, brushing off questions and cracking a joke. I spend the next twenty minutes watching the others come and go as they grab a plate of food, and rush to finish it, before we're called to our limo. Rising out of my chair and heading out beside Jack, I turn to Finn and whisper, "Because I don't," and leave him behind.

* * *

><p>The ride to VidCon was anything but relaxed. I spent half the time trying to avoid Finn's gaze and the other half vlogging. I was sure that I'd ruined my chances with the boy of my dreams, and now I was ironically talking up a storm with his twin brother, Jack. I was bound to get a lot of views on this dailyvlog because of the amount of YouTubers cramped into such a small space, each coming into view in the lens of the camera.<p>

The car door opened and the crowds of screaming girls and boys could be heard in every which direction. I darted to join Marcus and Zoe for our interview together. It was along the far side of the building, which meant that we'd have to pass by screaming fans, other YouTubers, and several other people to get there. But we finally managed to get there, surprised to be interviewed by Hollywire.

"So tell me, Marcus, how do you come up with your material on a weekly-basis?" the blonde-woman asked. He responded with a very polished answer, his accent encircling the small room.

"Brynden, is there a special someone in your life right now?" the woman asked, this time to me. _Figures she'd ask me that_, I thought. I reminisced about Finn and how I'd pined over him for years, last nights kiss near the beach, and now the confusion surrounding our relationship.

"I'm still a single lad!" I said, knowing the girls would go crazy for it. It's what we'd all done at one time or another; lied about our relationship status so that fans wouldn't get upset or unsubscribe. But that wasn't enough for the woman, who I now knew as Leslie, because she continued searching for answers:

"There isn't anyone you're remotely interested in? Would you date a fellow YouTuber? What about dating a fan?" The questions kept coming in, primarily in my direction, and I stammered as I tried to respond to her questions, my mind a mix of emotions.

"I'm keeping my options open, but there is someone out there that's got my attention. And of course I'd date a fan!" I decided to keep things short and sweet and turn it over to Zoe so she could talk about her love story with Alfie.

Luckily the interview went smoothly after that and before long we were rushing out to join the other YouTubers for a panel. Even luckier, the panel went smoothly and around six in the evening we were headed back to the hotel, exhausted and excited for tonight.

* * *

><p>"Did you see that hot girl in the first row?" Caspar asked me out-of-the-blue, his hair a mass of gelled blonde peaks.<p>

"Which one?" I replied in question.

"Come on, man! You couldn't have missed her! She looked exactly like Zoe. She was fit!" Caspar continued. Joe teasingly threatened to punch him if he continued hitting on his sister. We all laughed and the limousine pulled up to Fluxx – a nightclub.

"I guess I must have missed her," I said, hoping to quickly change the topic.

"Anyways, let's head-out. The Harries' are inside," Caspar suggested.

"Jack and Finn are here?" I had noticed them leave the hotel before us in a small car. I thought they'd planned to go out shooting some new footage for one of their quality videos, so I immediately buckled into a mix of anxiety and anticipation. Caspar just shook his head, and the lot of us jumped out of the limousine and we were instantly ushered into the club under the Guest List.

We found the twins in the V.I.P. section. Bottles of champagne lined the table, which sat across from beautiful women now resting on the couches. Jack and Finn each had two girls on either side of them as the lot of us were let in. I took a seat next to Jim, eyeing Finn who was looking directly at me in his peripherals. The club was dark, with hues of blue and purple, and hundreds of people lined the dance floor. The air was smoky, and the room sweaty from dancing. It was a nice club, after all. Mamrie had suggested it after she had went with Grace and Hannah last Friday night.

Caspar, Marcus, the girls and some of the others went out to the dance floor, but I wasn't much of a dancer. Unfortunately, Jack was in the mood to dance, so he pulled me along with him to scout the territory and have some fun. We'd already had a few drinks at this point, so I was feeling great. We danced to EDR, grinding up against people, at times each other for pure fun. _I like Jack. He's fun to be around_, I thought to myself. And when I was with him, I didn't think about Finn. No matter how much they look alike. Jack just has a way of making you feel comfortable with yourself.

I don't know how long we danced for, or how many drinks I'd had before we called it quits. But I do remember the look on Finn's face when I left with Jack.

Jack and I decided to have our own party back at the hotel with Grace, Mamrie, and Hannah, who'd stayed behind. We were in the pool for most of the night, while the girls laughed incessantly in the Jacuzzi.

"So, I couldn't help but notice the sexual tension between you and Tyler today," I joked. Jack and I were now in the shallow end of the pool, resting up against the side with our two beers.

"Shut up, mate," Jack laughed, "he's a good mate, though." Jack took another swig of his beer, before turning to me.

"Fancy anyone, yourself?"

I let out a grunt before answering, "Why do people keep asking me that today?" I could see Jack's eyes in the moonlight, as green as Finn's the night before, reminding me of our kiss.

"Hey, I was just asking man. You're a good looking guy, I'm just surprised you haven't hooked up with anyone yet," Jack said. His face gleamed with a smile as he went for another beer.

"I could ask you the same," I replied when he returned to the edge of the pool, trunks drenched. He dipped his feet in, while I continued to rest my arms over the side.

"Ah stop pissing about," Jack retorted, teasingly. His smile was one of his best features. It lit up his entire face. _Just like Finn's_, I contemplated.

"Can I ask you something, Jack?"

"I think I already know your question," he answered, looking down at me. "And the truth is, I don't know." He started laughing uncontrollably, and I couldn't help but laugh with him. It was one of those nervous laughs, as I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Are you pissed?" I teased.

"Yeah, man" he slurred in response, laughing again. But then something came over him, and he turned to me and said, "My brother doesn't usually act like this." The statement surprised me, but before I could interject, Jack continued: "In England, he's constantly working on his graphic designs and editing videos with me. But something's changed since VidCon. Something's changed since he met you. I shouldn't say anything, but you're really all he ever talks about – even when we're filming or in our hotel room."

I was speechless. I literally could not say anything. I had pulled myself out of the water and was now sitting next to Jack as he relentlessly slurred words in attempt to tell me about Finn.

"Look, mate. I didn't say anything, and my opinion might not mean anything to you, but I think there's more to my brother, Finn, than he's letting on. It's up to you to find out what that is. If you want it…Or if you don't." I had never seen Jack like this. Fortunately, his intensity quickly ended, and he abruptly called out "skinny dipping!"

It was only a matter of moments before he jumped into the pool bare-naked. I laughed at his paleness, and figured why the hell not. Stripping down, I jumped in the water to join him. The water wasn't as cold this time, as I'd barely had time to dry.

I made up my mind: I'd get my answers from Finn tomorrow morning. But for now, I'd get a little wild with Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>*A.N. I decided to do another chapter anyways! Please let me know if you're enjoying the storyline so far, what you'd like to see more of, etc.! Thank you x<strong>


	3. Emerald

**"Chapter Three: Emerald"**

* * *

><p>PASSIVE OR AGGRESSIVE. These were the two courses of action I'd thought about this morning at breakfast. I figured I could approach Finn with the same nonchalant attitude he'd been showing me ever since the kiss, or I could take action and confront him about it. Assuming that the former wouldn't get me anywhere, I'd made the decision to choose the latter. Besides, I'd shown passivity when Finn caught me with Jack <em>last night<em>. The memories started to form in my mind…

_Jack and I had been swimming without our trunks on in the blissfully cool water. We'd had a little too much to drink and things had spiraled out of control. We were splashing one another in an array of movements and screaming at the top of our lungs – enough to bring attention to passerby's. Unfortunately, Finn had heard us and had come to see what all the ruckus was about. I thought I was imagining things when I seen him looking through the gate that surrounded the courtyard, my mind a swath of thoughts and feelings. Jack was beyond bladdered at this point, so it came as no surprise to me when he called for Finn to join us. Finn politely declined, and eagerly rushed back to his room, and I knew that something had gone terribly wrong because Jack, in his drunken stupor, raced for his swim trunks and we'd called it a night. _

I'd spent a majority of the day at VidCon. Today was the last day that we'd spend in Anaheim, California, before VidCon would come to a close. The day was met with a mixture of sadness and relief. Living in Canada didn't provide me such warmth, nor am I able to spend time around my YouTube friends. However, the stress of events and signings were beginning to tax themselves unto me, and I figured I'd enjoy some time to myself. This is where my day began: filming a vlog for my channel. I figured the downtime would be an advantage, as it would allow me to sort my thoughts concerning Finn Harries.

_He's just so beautiful_, I think to myself with a sigh. _His smile…his jawbone…his chestnut hair_….

Shaking myself from my thoughts I decided to take a walk along the beach. It was now just before supper, and most of the other YouTubers had decided to go out for the night. Luckily, Jack and Finn had decided to film some new footage for one of their short documentaries, so they had stayed back. If I were going to confront Finn about our first night, it'd have to be tonight. Not knowing would kill me.

And that's exactly what I did.

I began walking toward the pier, where Finn was currently filming and I could sense that he immediately tensed up. Turning off his media, he turned to me in surprise. A flash of those pearly white teeth and I was a goner.

"Hey, mate" he spoke softly, sliding his hands into his pockets and biting his bottom lip. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt, with skinny blue jeans and TOMS. I noticed that he was also wearing a black belt under his shirt, which currently rested just above the buckle. Perhaps caught in the wind, perhaps a coincidence. His eyes were mesmerizing in the summer sunset. The sun was hanging high enough in the sky to keep the surroundings alight, but it casts a shadow on the pier, clipping Finn's face diagonally. I could see his green eyes alight in the glare, which were prominently watching me with intent and what mimicked delight.

"Hey, Finn. I've been looking for you all day! Things got a little hectic during the events and I haven't had time to say anything…you know…about the other night and how we stand." I watched as a smile tinged the side of his lips and his eyes dilated in the shimmer. "We're cool, right?" I added. I followed suit with my hands, placing them firmly in my pocket, the tension almost overflowing. I could feel my nerves tingling, my hands sporadically beginning to shake. _I'm acting like a baby_, I reminded myself, before heaving a small unrecognizable sigh.

"Of course, look, mate, I should have said something sooner," Finn began. I raised my hand toward him as I went to interject but he continued: "I guess I just didn't know what to say…or how to say it." His shyness rarely protruded between his overall confident demeanor, so I felt almost at-ease in the moment. This was a first for both of us, after all.

"Should we just forget about the kiss?" I suggested. It felt odd to say it out loud. I'd kept the kiss to myself for weeks, without telling another soul. Even in my drunken stupor with Jack, I'd managed to keep my mouth shut.

I watched Finn turn the suggestion over in his head for a second…two…three, before he responded: "I think that's best. We're leaving tomorrow morning, anyways," he reminded me. I nodded in agreement. The thought of not being able to get to know Finn better tugged on my emotions. I'd only known him for a few short days, but even now as we sit here on the pier with our legs hanging down toward the water, I feel like I've seen something in him that not too many people have. I feel like he's shown me a piece of himself that he doesn't often share with people, if at all. Our secrecy was both a blessing and a curse. It kept things interesting, but it also often left me feeling confused and angry.

"I'm Finn Harries, nice to meet you," he spoke teasingly, his voice soft. There he goes again: flashing those beautiful row-upon-row of brilliantly white teeth, serenaded by the slight smirk on the right side of his lips. It gave me butterflies.

"I'm…I'm…" I stuttered incessantly. I watched as his perfectly white skin, tinged with small freckles around his eyes, stared confusedly at me for a few moments, before I crashed into him.

I stopped thinking. For a small moment in time, I managed to act spontaneously. My lips met with his in a fury of emotion, ranging from pure passion to indescribable desire. I raised my hand to cup the side of his face, as he had done to me the first time. My fingertips brushed softly through his woven brown hair in a circular motion as I deepened our embrace. I felt my heart bursting with unspeakable craving. I had imagined this moment for so long, particularly within the last few days. I began to lower my hand down toward his chest, but he immediately broke the kiss and raised his hand to wipe at his lips.

"I'm sorry!" I said in haste. My mind was telling me that I was stupid, but my heart was telling me otherwise. I didn't know whether I should get up from where we were sitting at the end of the pier and run away out of embarrassment or not.

Finn tried to formulate a sentence for a few moments, stuttering and then looking toward the ocean to and fro. "Things are just complicated right now," he said defensively. He turned to face me again, but this time I didn't recognize the brilliance that had been within his irises so many times before. Now, the only sense I could see in his eyes was purely heartbreaking.

"What do you mean? Is it because we're leaving tomorrow?" I didn't know what to ask him, nor did I know what kind of answers I might receive. I figured I wouldn't like them, so I refrained from asking.

"That…and I'm just not ready…I'm not even sure that I'm…you know," he replied, casting me a confused glance. I nodded slightly, and turned to watch the sun setting over the water. We'd been out here for much longer than I'd thought. "I'm just in shambles right now, mate."

"Can I ask you something, Finn?"

"Anything."

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" I said, gravely.

"I promise."

He turned and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I got to my feet. I let my hand trail over his shoulder as I turned, and then walked barefoot back to the hotel across the beach. A single tear stained my cheek as it rolled down toward my chin.

* * *

><p>I packed all my clothes and toiletries when I returned to my room. It had taken me nearly three hours to get everything sorted, between packing my suitcase and ensuring that my return-flight to Toronto Pearson International Airport was booked.<p>

A knock at the door interrupted me. I cast a glance at the clock on the nightstand to see that it's nearly eleven. _It's probably Caspar or Marcus_, I tell myself with a half-heavy heart. With a sigh, I rush for the door.

"I'm really not feeling the movie tonight," I admit as I swing the door open. The words spill out before I see Finn standing before me.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, turning to leave.

"No, wait!" I scream. Finn turns back on the porch with a large grin on his face. "I thought you were Caspar," I confess with a mild laughter.

"He went out with Jack and some of the others," Finn replies with a smile. I noticed that he's not wearing the same grey t-shirt and blue jeans as earlier. Instead, he's now wearing all black. His shirt has a white letter "F" printed on it, while his jeans are tight enough to accentuate his muscular legs.

"I see," I reply slowly, abbreviating what seems like every single letter. The night sky is filled with an array of stars and a large, glowing moon that shines over the crystal clear water along the beach, casting an emerald glaze. I was about to suggest a walk down to the beach, when Finn welcomed himself into my room. "Can I get you anything? Bottle of water?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I was hoping we could talk," Finn admitted, before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. His statement sounded like a question more than anything, though I knew better than to reply unneeded.

"Sure," I replied singularly. I walked across the small room to join him on the burgundy red comforter. He turned, whole-body, to gaze at me.

"You were able to ask me a question earlier, but I never had the chance to ask one of my own," he began. I nodded briefly, so he continued: "Do the others know?"

I had to process his question for a moment; unsure as to what context he intended it. "I haven't told anybody, and I won't, so long as you don't want me too." I figured he wanted me to continue, because he kept staring without reply.

"It doesn't matter—"

"It matters to me!" Finn called out, his eyes stricken with tears. I'd never seen him like this before. I wasn't accustomed to guys crying, especially not boys like Finn.

"Finn…" I started.

"Come with me," he said, head hanging low, a hand coming up to wipe away a tearstain.

"What?" I said, perplexed. I watched his whole body shudder, and I denounced that this was as new to him as it was to me. I had never been with a boy before, nor had I fallen so madly for someone in such a short time. It was like walking on eggshells. A simple misstep and everything could be ruined. _So why was Finn leaping?_ I thought.

"Come with me…" Finn began. He must have read into the confusion evident in my expression, because he then added, "to London."

"Stop fooling around, Finn," I replied, exasperated. He could not be serious! We'd known each other for a short few days, and hardly knew anything about each other, despite the fact that there was something so evidently clear between us. I motioned to get up, but Finn's hand came down upon my own, and I turned to him expectantly.

"I'm not gallivanting. I'm serious. Come." Finn's evergreen eyes watched me carefully, assessing my every thought. I could feel myself gradually becoming more and more warm. In a few more minutes, I'd be scorching hot. My cheeks felt warm to the touch, and I was sure that a blush had formulated in the waking moments of Finn's proposal.

"What about Jack?" I asked. Finn hadn't been expecting that response, because I watched it physically take him aback. "What about my lodging? I mean, where would I stay?"

"With me?" he replied.

"Finn, I wouldn't expect that from you!" I hollered back.

"You'd be my guest. Besides, it'd give us time to get to know one another better."

"You're crazy," I began. "And I must be out-of-my-mind, because I'm actually considering it," I finished with a laugh.

"So it's settled, mate!" Finn alleged abruptly. "We fly out tomorrow morning. Do you think you can manage to change your flight in-time?" he called as he started for the door with newfound exhilaration.

"I'm sure I can book something last minute…" I began before watching Finn edge his way closer and closer toward the door, then coming to an abrupt halt. He turned to face me when he reached the door, his hand still idling on the door handle. I watch a smile come to his mouth, and then that cheeky look I'd grown accustomed too in such a short time.

"The others will be gone for a while…mind if I stay around for a while?" Finn asked.

"Well, if we're going to start to get to know each other better, we might as well start now," I replied happily with a smile.

In seconds, Finn rushed from the door to the bed and plopped down on his stomach, turned over, reached for the remote, and flicked on the television in the left corner of the room. He scattered through the channels before he carefully selected a nature documentary.

"First thing you should know about me: I'm keen for picturesque cinematography." His cheeky grin had returned to his face again, lighting up the room as he only could. It reminded me of the nights I'd spent watching him and Jack on Jacksgap before I became a YouTuber. I'd always found Finn's smile irresistible. _Those perfectly white teeth, straight as could be, with a single pronounced tooth_, I recalled while staring directly at them.

I crawled onto the bed to join him. What started out as a morning filled with confusion and an afternoon of goodbyes had now begun to end dreamily.

"First thing you should know about me: I like to cuddle," I whispered and crawled up close to him. The rest of the night was a dream in-and-of itself.

* * *

><p><strong>*Author's Note* <strong>  
><em>Thank you for your comment Impalawolf! Gave me the extra push to continue the story. I hope you all are enjoying it so far! Please, seriously, let me know what you like, what you'd prefer to see more of, what you dislike, and any pairings you ship so that I may potentially integrate them! Thanks, have a great week!<em>


End file.
